villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Frank Tenpenny
Frank Tenpenny is the chief antagonist of video game, Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. Biography Tenpenny is a corrupt police working for the LSPD division, C.R.A.S.H. He has Eddie Pulaski and Jimmy Hernandez by his side. He confronts Carl Johnson when he tries to get home, accusing him of bringing drug money. He and his accomplices take him to Ballas territory and drop him there. From that point, Tenpenny and his henchmen would appear in various points such as telling CJ and Ryder about a train with weapons would be coming, leaving Big Smoke's house, and ordering CJ to kill a foreigner in a warehouse. Later, he is seen in the garage of the Green Sabre with Big Smoke and Ryder, revealing who Tenpenny had orchestrated the hit that would kill CJ's mother (the actual target being Sweet, CJ's older brother and leader of the GSF), crossing the Moral Event Horizon. Tenpenny arrests CJ and takes him into the mountains. From that point, he orders him to murder or arrest anyone who would try to expose his evil deeds. They meet in Las Venturas where Tenpenny attacks Hernandez for betraying him and orders Pulaski to kill him and CJ. He leaves him there. Later, it is mentioned that he gets into court, but charges are dropped to the murders or disappearances of the people who try to expose him. This triggered a riot in Los Santos. Tenpenny confronts CJ in Big Smoke's hideout, telling him he plans to leave town. On the top of that, he has new recruits. He attempts to kill CJ by shooting him with a shotgun, but is stopped; instead, he attempts to kill him in an explosion of the hideout, but failed. Sweet doesn't accept his getaway so he climbs up to his firetruck. CJ rescues him and battles Tenpenny through town. It ends with the firetruck crashing into the GSF territory. Tenpenny climbs and rants about how he should clean town of crime before finally dying of his wounds. Personality At the start of the game where CJ is arrested, Tenpenny says to CJ, "Welcome home Carl, glad to be back? You haven't forgotten about us, have you boy?" Carl replies with, "Hell no, Officer Tenpenny, I was just wondering what took y'all so long." Tenpenny claims that his approach to the job is about "percentages" and that his philosophy calls for overlooking some crime to achieve a greater good. It appears that he believes what he says, but in reality Tenpenny and his unit are corrupt to the core and terrorize gang leaders in a fashion much like a gang themselves, except with the power of law enforcement behind them. They can kill indiscriminately and are skimming the profits from the rival gangs. Tenpenny himself is a polluting influence, convincing good cops to abandon their ideals and assist in his pursuits. He shows a callous unconcern for the people surrounding him, particularly those like Carl whom he has power over. He sees such people as tools and eliminates all of those who either outlive their usefulness to him or get in his way. Tenpenny exhibits megalomania and considers himself above the law. He believes that because he does good work, he is entitled to enrich himself at the city's expense. Gallery GTA-SA-GROUP2.jpg|Tenpenny's death. Category:Important Category:Mature Category:Video Game Villains Category:Rockstar Games Villains Category:GTA Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Delusional Category:Neutral Evil Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Complete Monster Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Villains Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Sadists Category:Bullies Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopath Category:Hypocrites Category:Thugs Category:Perverts Category:Rapists Category:Gunmen Category:Bludgeoners Category:Evil Genius Category:Master Manipulator Category:Addicts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Hatemongers Category:Friend of the hero Category:Leader Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Evil Cops Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Successful Villains Category:Serial Killers Category:Pyromaniacs Category:Cowards Category:Deceased Villains Category:Neutral Evil